The Road to a Warrior
by artemis57
Summary: Fuzzy, a young rogue kit, has to try to survive on her own when her only kin leaves her. She is destined to be the saviour of the clans, but how? This story was inspired by Erin Hunter's Warriors:
1. Chapter 1

I solemnly swear I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does, not me...

Chapter 1:

It was leaf-fall and the blazing inferno of a sun beat down relentlessly on the gentle leaves of the forest. Leaf-bare was approaching soon, and prey was getting scarce...

The smell of milk was evident in the small cave which sheltered Mittens, and her two kits. She had kitted the kits, a she-cat and a tom, on her own and was feeding the kits with the little milk she had. Both kits had not opened their eyes yet.

The she-cat had a beautiful flame-coloured and fuzzy pelt whereas the tom had a cream-coloured pelt, with a few patches of caramel brown. Fuzzy and Patch, these names were perfect.

"Meeooww..." Fuzzy mewed as her emerald green eyes shone in excitement as she opened her eyes,"Who are you?" She asked Mittens. At the same time, Patch's eyelids fluttered open to show amber eyes of amazement. Mittens sghed in content and answered all their curious questions with the patience of a queen. Oh if only Spot were able to see this... Mittens thought sadly.

Sorry if this chapter is too short, it's just the introL


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I must state clearly that this story was inspired by Erin Hunter's Warriors and NOT my own work completely. This is just a fan-fict.

Chapter 2:

A whole moon had passed and the prey became scarcer as time passed.

Mittens, her unkempt raven black fur a memory of her housefolk abandoning her, was sunning on a rock. She thought of the handsome russet tom who had been her mate, Spot, who hadbeen killed by a monster on the Thunderpath. A leaf fell on her head, reminding her of the imminent leaf-bare. Fuzzy and Patch were a moon old and had stopped drinking Mitten's milk. Now is a good time to start training them to hunt, Mittens thought.

"Fuzzy! Patch! I'm going to teach you to hunt!" Mittens called to the two kits who were playfully tugging at each other in the den. The two then rushed out in delight. She remembered how Spot had taught her how to hunt when he found her...

Mittens crouched very low, put all her energy on her hind legs, and pounced not too clumsily onto a mouse and with a quick slice, she successfully killed the mouse. Fuzzy and Patch watched in awe.

Fuzzy then mimicked Mitten's actions, although with much greater agility, gracefullness and speed, and successfully caught a plump mouse. Patch tried too, but failed when he stepped on a few dry leaves, causing the mice to run. Mittens was astounded at Fuzzy's talent-just like Spot. "Good job, Fuzzy. And it's okay to make mistakes, Patch..."

Patch looked enviously at Fuzzy's catch. "You were just lucky..."he sulked as the trio went back into the den with the catch. After eating, they all fell into a deep slumber.

Fuzzy was alone in the unfamiliar forest. It was not the forest she was born in, but a much lusher and greener one. Fuzzy saw a squirrel and chased after it.

Suddenly, a shaggy grey tom with stars on his pelt arrived, in more benevolence than other cats.

"Beware! The end is coming and all will die. However, the flaming hope will rise! She will have powers other cats can only dream of possessing, and will lead the cats through the cruel times. But be cautious of the danger, chosen one. You had been warned..." The tom mewed before disappearing into thin air.

Fuzzy was confused. "Flaming hope?" This cat was off his whiskers... and what did that cat have to do with her?

But she could not help but feel perhaps there was some truth in what the starry cat had said.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Warriors Fan-fict. I owe the idea to Erin Hunter, so do not sue me. 0.o

Chapter 3:

Fuzzy woke up, drenched in cold sweat. What it all a dream? She wondered as she shook herself awake. Mittens and Patch were still soundly asleep. "Flaming hope?" How could she, a kit only about 1-2 moons old, possibly be some...some...saviour? And who was she to save? And what was with the starry pelt, that cat? Or...maybe you just ate a bad mouse, she subconsciously thought.

When Mittens and Patch woke up, she threw this dream to the back of her head. She didn't want to tell Mittens, she would just comfort her, or Patch, who'd probably say she was off her nut. She sighed, just forget about it.

"Kits, let's go deeper into the forest for juicier prey," Mittens purred as they left the den and into the deep woods.

When they were searching for prey, Fuzzy heard a low growl. She gave an involuntary shudder. Patch sneered, "Look, Fuzzy's so..."

But before he could finish his jeer, two pairs of menacing eyes appeared from the shadows. As they padded closer towards the cats, Fuzzy felt the colour drain from her pelt.

They were terrifying. They were at least 5 times bigger than either Fuzzy or Patch. Foam gushed fro their mouths and the fangs were razor-sharp. They had the blood-thirsty look in their eyes.

It was official: The dogs were ready to kill- them.

Hi peeps, pls comment and tell me wats good (or bad) abt my story. If it's crap, juz comment. If it's awesome, comment too! I wanna see wat you ppl think of my story. And do tell me if you think it's too short, cos i think so too actually... i'll try to make it longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Wazzup ppl? Hope you can comment if this is awesome or juz junk:D

Once again, I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

Chapter 4:

"Fuzzy! Patch! Run!" Mittens yowled as more foam gushed out of the dogs' mouths. One doog chased Patch one way, and another chased Mittens and Fuzzy the other way. They ran with all their might, the dogs hot on their heels.

Fuzzy was way ahead of the dog. With a graceful leap, she climbed up a tree. But Mittens, who was slower, stayed on the ground. Was she going to take on the dog herself? Mittens, like lightning, pranced onto the dog, digging both teeth and claws onto the dog's back. The dog, taken by surprise, shook himself vigouriously. Mittens was flung painfully on the floor. Fresh blood blossomed on her black pelt. She was too weak to fight back now. The dog took this chance and with a final bite in the neck, successfully killed Mittens. It then joyfully turned its back and left upon hearing more barking and twoleg voices.

Fuzzy, who had witnessed the whole incident, felt her heart break as she ran to Mittens side. She nosed Mittens gently. She didn't move. She did it again. Still, nothing. Mitten's once bright and caring blue eyes were replaced with cold, icy...dead ones. Fuzzy felt the back of her eyes sting. Who would care for Patch and her now?

Patch. Patch? Patch! The dog was still chasing him! I have to save Patch! "Help!" Fuzzy could still hear his call for help. Patch? But she was too late. The dog had nearly finished him off when she reached. "Patch?" she mewed, anxiously waiting for a reply. But all she could do was see Patch's amber eyes close shut. Forever. Fuzzy lay by his limp body, herself falling into a pit of despair and agony at losing her mother and brother at the same time. Her only kin. Gone...

She could still remember Mitten's consistant nagging and her love for her two precious kits. Patch always teasing her just because he was older, the fun games they played together, as siblings, together... always.

But now, Fuzzy was alone. And there was nothing she could do about it...

Fuzzy fell into a pitiful and sad sleep.


	5. Extra

Before i write chapter 5, you might want to know a bit about the clan...

So...

This is the clan Fuzzy is going to be adopted into:D

LightClan

Leader: Clawstar- brown tom

Deputy: Redstripe- russet she-cat

Medicine Cat: Rockpath- she-cat with stony fur

Warriors:

Stealthfire- orange she-cat

Brambleflower- white she-cat

Mossheart- white she-cat (apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Redstripe- reddish-brown she-cat

Thornmist- light gray she-cat (apprentice: Whitepaw)

Tinylight -very small gray tom (apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Brownfur -dark brown tom

Bounceleaf -black tom

Rainstorm- large tom with gray fur

Apprentices:

Whitepaw- white tom

Spottedpaw- spotted she-cat

Hawkpaw- light brown tom

Queens:

Flowerheart- tabby she-cat (mother to Wildkit- light tabby she cat and Sandkit- ginger tom and adopted mother of Fuzzykit- flame coloured she-cat)

Frostsnow - white she-cat (mother to Icekit- white she-cat and Mudkit- brown she-cat)

Elders:

Mouseshine-freckledgray she-cat

Dawnwing- cream-coloured tom

Okay right? :) Remember, COMMENT! =D


	6. Chapter 5

I would be VERY appreciative if someone could juz at least comment "good work." or even "yay!". Plz lah:D Still, enjoy the story!

This story is inspired by Warriors, an awesome series by Erin Hunter:)

Chapter 5:

Fuzzy woke from her sleep. It had been hard sleeping well, and she dragged her paws in sadness. She buried Patch and Mittens together and wept quietly. "Hope you'll be happy... wherever you are now.""

Fuzzy heard her stomach growl. She had now eaten anything since yesterday in the morning. She smelt squirrel and decided to catch it. Unknown to her, a pair of eyes were watching her in the shadows...

The squirrel was still, munching on an acorn. Fuzzy crouched down and before the squirrel could even move an inch, she pounced on it, and neatly made the kill. The cat was impressed, the kit was young, but was great at hunting, perhaps as good as a senior warrior.

Fuzzy sensed a presence near her. If it was a dog again... Her fur perked up. "Who is it?" she growled, trying to hopefully scare whoever it was. The cat knew if he did not ask her now, he might lose the chance.

He stepped out of the trees and approached Fuzzy. He was a strong-looking brown tom. Fuzzy mewed, "Who are you?"

"I'm Clawstar, leader of LightClan. I saw how you hunted and wish to invite you into my Clan. Your name?"

"Fuzzy. But clan? What's that?"

"Basically, a group of cats who look out for each other, and live together as one. I see you are alone. We can provide you a home, and in return, you can train and hunt as one of us. So how about it?"

"Um... okay..."

"Excellent. Follow me to see how it looks like."

The duo went deep into the forest and into an area full of cats. There were many dens and even more cats. Fuzzy could smell many types of leaves and hear many cats whispering about her.

"It's a kit! Wonder what Clawstar is going to do with her..."

"Redstripe! Come here!" Clawstar called out to a russet she-cat who was within range. She saw him and Fuzzy and swiftly came to his side. "Oh, she's sooo cute,"she mewed, nudging Fuzzy gently.

"I want to adopt her into LightClan. She has just lost her family and has superb hunting skills. She culd do well as a warrior. And the clan needs more apprentices too. What do you think, Redstripe?" Clawstar said.

"I say go for it! She's such a cutie, don't you think?" Redstripe agreed fully.

"She's still a kit, so let's give her a kit name together with those four other kits in the nursery."

"Who will adopt her?"

"I'll ask Flowerheart. She seems to be happy as a queen. One more kit to look after will interest her."

Fuzzy was silent throughout the whole conversation. Was she meant to really be a Clan cat? She could not help remembering what the starry cat in her dreams had said. She would save cats... the clan?

Clawstar leapt up the Highrock. "Cats of LightClan, as many of you have seen, I have brought back a kit, Fuzzy, in need. She wishes to be trained and serve LightClan as a warrior. She has hunting skills comparable to a senior warrior and could become a valuable asset to LightClan. I wish to welcome her as a kit in our Clan. Any objections?"

The Clan looked at Fuzzy. She did look promising. And if it was Clawstar's wish, she could become a warrior. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well. Fuzzy shall now be known as Fuzzykit and shall stay in the nursery until she is six moons old. Thank you." Clawstar plunged down to the ground and went into his den.

Fuzzy- no, Fuzzykit- was slightly confused. She was a Clan cat now?

Suddenly, a light tabby she cat and a ginger tom about her age came to her in excitement.

"I'm Wildkit!"

"And I'm Sandkit!"

"We're going to be your adoptive littermates!"

A tabby she-cat came forward and mewed, "Hello Fuzzykit. I'm Flowerheart and I'll take care of you now. Let's get you into your nest, and after a nap, Wildkit and Sandkit can bring you around camp." Wildkit and Sandkit squealed in delight.

Fuzzykit yawned. She was tired and glad she had joined this Clan. Perhaps she will be happier in this Clan.

Is it me, or does this chapter seem abrupt to you? Remember, COMMENT! .


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Fuzzykit was playing Clan leaders with Wildkit and Sandkit. It had been 4 moons since she had been adopted into LightClan and she was getting used to life here.

"I'm Sandstar, leader of SandClan!" Sandkit mewed, "and Fuzzykit can be my deputy!"

"No way! I want to be Fuzzystar! Leader of FuzzyClan!" Fuzzy said.

"FuzzyClan? That's a mouse-brained name... everyone would have messy fur like you..." Wildkit teased.

"Yeah, and everyone in WildClan did be as wild and obnoxious as you,'' Fuzzy retorted.

Flowerheart sat near them and smiled.

Then, Clawstar leapt up the Highrock and yowled,'' Let all cats old enough to take prey from the fresh-food pile gather around the Highrock!"

Wildkit, Sandkit and Fuzzykit gathered along with Flowerheart.

"Today is a proud day for us. Two kits have reached the age of apprenticeship. Icekit and Mudkit. Are you prepared to train to be a warrior?" Clawstar said

"Yes, Clawstar." They mewed in unison.

"Then Icekit, from this day on you shall be known as Icepaw. Brambleflower, you shall be Icepaw's mentor. Teach her what it means to be a true warrior." Clawstar told them.

"And Mudkit, from this day on you shall be known as Mudpaw. Bounceleaf, you shall be Mudpaw's mentor. Teach her what it means to be a true warrior." Clawstar repeated to them.

"Icepaw! Mudpaw! Icepaw! Mudpaw! Icepaw! Mudpaw! Icepaw! Mudpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"I can't wait for us to be apprentices," Sandkit mewed to his littermates.

"Me too, I hope we can be together!" Fuzzykit mewed.

"1 moon seems so long..." Wildkit complained.

"Soon enough, my beloved kits," Flowerheart told them, before they all headed to the nursery. Since Icepaw and Mudpaw were appretices, and Frostsnow had returned to her duties, the nursery was very empty. No she-cats were expecting yet.

Fuzzykit was in those woods again. And yet again, the starry cat mewed, "Beware, Flaming Hope! You will come across difficulties soon, but like fire, you will rage through the forest strongly and save the Clan."

Fuzzykit was once again confused. "What do you mean? Please tell me!"

But as usual, the starry cat left without an answer.

Fuzzykit woke up and saw that Sandkit was awake too. "Want to get some fresh-kill?" he asked.

"No thanks, I want to hunt." Fuzzy replied.

Although she knew how to hunt, Flowerheart had insisted that she stayed in camp, away from danger.

"Can I come?" Sandkit asked.

"Sure, but don't scare the prey okay?" Fuzzykit replied.

At the end of the hunt, Fuzzy caught a squirrel and a shrew. Sandkit caught nothing. Fuzzykit had tried to teach him, but he did not succeed (epic failed).

They raced each other to the camp, and of course, Fuzzykit won.

When they returned, Flowerheart was already anxiously looking for them and upon seeing them, she felt relieved. But she still scolded them gently.

Fuzzykit put her catch at the fresh-kill pile and took a sparrow for her and Sandkit to share, and a vole for Flowerheart and Wildkit.

As they ate, Fuzzykit felt very content.

Joining LightClan had been a great choice, she thought.

So... How was the chappy? Dun 4get, COMMENT! It will make my day...

And, many comments=happy author=more updates:D

Seriously, how will i noe if my story sucks/rocks?

Let's get this party started:) -metaphorically speakin


	8. Chapter 7

Whoa, Chapter 7 liao.

Once again, I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. If it's taken this long for you to know...

So, as I was about to state...

Chapter 7:

Wildkit, Fuzzykit and Sandkit were excited. They were finally 6 moons old and were going to become apprentices.

Flowerheart licked them very cleanly, even trying to tame Fuzzykit's wild fur. It was still a little fuzzy after her failed attempt.

Clawstar leapt up a rock and yowled," Let all cats able to catch their prey come to the HighRock and gather. Three apprentices have gained full rights of a warrior. Mossheart, is Hawkpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Clawstar," Mossheart mewed.

"Thornmist, is Whitepaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes, Clawstar." Thornmist confirmed.

"And Tinylight, is Spottedpaw ready?"

"Of course, Clawstar!" Tinylight said, as excited as his apprentice.

"Very well, Tinylight. Need not be so excited."

Tinylight put his head down in slight embarrassment.

"I call upon our warrior ancestors to look upon these 3 apprentices. They have learnt the ways of a warrior and are worthy of their warrior names," Clawstar mewed seriously.

"Hawkpaw. From this moment on you shall be known as Hawkflight. LightClan thanks you for your bravery."

"Whitepaw. From this moment on you shall be known as Whitefall. LightClan acknowledges you for your wisdom."

"Spottedpaw. From this moment on you shall be known as Spottedfeather. LightClan recognises you for your wit."

All three cats bowed their heads at the mention of their names. The whole clan cheered.

"Hawkflight! Whitefall! Spottedfeather! Hawkflight! Whitefall! Spottedfeather! Hawkflight! Whitefall! Spottedfeather!"

"There is but another celebration to be held. Three of our kits have reached the age of 6 moons. It is time for them to be apprenticed. Sandkit, Fuzzykit and Wildkit, stand forward." Clawstar said.

Thr three kits stepped forward, excitement tingling in their pelts.

"Are you all ready for the path to a warrior?"

"Yes, Clawstar," they chorused. Clawstar nodded.

"Sandkit. From now you shall be Sandpaw. Redstripe shall be your mentor. Teach her the way, Redstripe."

"Wildkit. From now you shall be Wildpaw. Brambleflower shall be your mentor. Teach her the ways, Brambleflower."

"And of course, Fuzzykit. From this moment on until you get your warrior name you shall be Fuzzypaw. Since the clan is doing well, I shall be your mentor."

Excitement buzzed through the crowd. Clawstar was getting an apprentice? Fuzzypaw should be honoured.

Suddenly, a gleam of moonlight came and shone on Fuzzypaw. The clan was astounded. Was that a sign from StarClan?

"Cats dismissed!" Clawstar yowled and with a flick of his tail, motioned towards Fuzzypaw to go to him. "So, how is Clan life, Fuzzypaw?"

Fuzzypaw gleamed and mewed," It's great actually. It's such a great honour to be your apprentice. Thank you Clawstar for letting me join LightClan."

"Don't mention it. But do get to the apprentice den for some rest. We'll be training with Redstripe and Sandpaw tomorrow." Clawstar gently reminded, and Fuzzypaw nodded.

She then headed back to the apprentice den, where Sandpaw and Wildpaw were waiting.

"Did you hear? We're training together tomorrow!" Sandpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm excited too... our first day as apprentices!" Fuzzypaw agreed.

"Lucky two. I'm stuck doing border checks with Brambleflower tomorrow. You guys are so lucky. Your mentors are the leader and deputy of the clan. I'm slightly jealous..." Wildpaw muttered.

"Well, don't be... at least we're still den-mates! Let's sleep though," Sandpaw assured.

The trio fell into a deep sleep and for once, the starry cat did not appear in Fuzzypaw's dream...

So, what cha think? Dun 4get, COMMENT!


	9. Chapter 8

Heyo ppl:)

Just a gentle reminder, I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. As always...:,(

전방으로, to...

Chapter 7:

"Fuzzypaw, Sandaw, hurry up! Clawstar and I need you guys to come hunting with us. Then we'll go practice fighting moves, okay?" Redstripe was calling to them.

Fuzzypaw was first up. She nudged Sandpaw gently before he turned over and mewed, "Let's go, Fuzzypaw!"

Together with their mentors, they all went hunting. Clawstar caught 2 mice and a shrew, Redstripe caught a squirrel and a pigeon. Sandpaw, under Fuzzypaw's guide, caught a mouse. And Fuzzypaw caught a rabbit, 3 squirrels and a dove.

They all went back to camp with their catches. Clawstar and Redstripe leaded with Sandpaw and Fuzzypaw following behind.

"Great job, Sandpaw! You caught a mouse!" Fuzzypaw encouraged when Sandpaw caught only a mouse.

"As if! You're so good at hunting, I'll never beat you..." Sandpaw said dejectedly.

"I'll bet you you're awesome at something too, Sandpaw!" Fuzzypaw mewed, rubbing him.

"Sure... Like that would happen." Sandpaw murmured.

As they went back to camp, they deposited their prey on the fresh-kill pile and Clawstar and Redstripe gave them time to eat before proceeding with training.

Fuzzypaw shared a shrew with Sandpaw, and Wildpaw came with a pigeon in her mouth. "Hi guys! How's hunting? I'll bet Fuzzypaw caught the most!"

"Yup, 3 squirrels ,a rabbit and a dove," Sandpaw said with envy in his voice, "I only caught a mouse..."

"It's okay Sandpaw! I'll bet I wouldn't even catch a fly!" Wildpaw joked.

"Hi kits! I'll bet you didn't catch anything while hunting today!" Mudpaw came towards them with a squirrel.

"Stop being so mean, Mudpaw," Icepaw emerged.

"Yeah, like you caught plenty..." Wildkit muttered."Huh, I'll bet I catch more than all three of you kits put together!" Mudpaw sneered.

"Mudpaw..." Icepaw begged.

"Fuzzypaw! Sandpaw! Let's go training!" Redstripe called to them, who were happy to be out of the converstion. They then ran towards their mentors.

"Huh! Kits!" Mudpaw mewed in contempt. Icepaw looked apologetically at Wildpaw before leaving with her sister. Wildpaw hated Mudpaw. She pitied Icepaw for having such a sister.

"Okay, so this is the back kick. Basically you judge opponent's distance from you carefully, then lash out with your back legs, taking all weight on your front paws, like this!" Redstripe showed Sandpaw and Fuzzypaw while Clawstar watched.

The two apprentices kicked accordingly and soon mastered the move.

"The next move is the front paw blow. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. And keep your claws sheathed, okay?"

It was easy enough to learn. The apprentices learnt a few moves before they were done for the day.

"Sandpaw, Fuzzypaw? How would you like to go to the Gathering tomorrow night?" Clawstar asked while they went back to camp.

"Really? Yes!" Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw replied in unison. Clawstar nodded.

"You WHAT?" Fuzzypaw was astounded.

"Yeah... I'm confined to camp for a moon now..." Wildpaw mewed sadly.

Wildpaw and Mudpaw had challenged each other to a fight without their mentor's knowledge and Wildpaw had accidentally hurt Mudpaw in the process. Mudpaw had whined to Bounceleaf, who in turn complained to Brambleflower. "Seriously, Bounceleaf is as bad as Mudpaw!" Wildpaw sighed. The worst part, Brambleflower had told Clawstar and now she was not allowed to the Gathering. "Fox dung..." Wildpaw muttered.

Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw sighed.

A sunrise passed and it was time forthe Gathering.

"Redstripe, Rockpath, Thornmist, Whitefall, Hawkflight, Spottedflower, Stealthfire, Icepaw, Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw will come with me to the gathering. The rest of you shall stay and guard the camp." Clawstar yowled before setting off with the mentioned cats.

"Remember, don't disclose too much information to other cats," Clawstar warned the apprentices.

At the Gathering island, Sandpaw and Fuzzypaw went off together to look for cats to talk to.

They spotted a light tabby she-cat and a grey tom.

"Hi," the she-cat mewed, "I'm Yellowpaw from DarkClan and this is Willowpaw from MistClan."

"Hi," Fuzzypaw said amiably, "I'm Fuzzypaw and he's Sandpaw. We're from LightClan."

"Is this your first gathering? It's my second." Willowpaw asked. The rest nodded.

"There're very few apprentices aren't there?" Willowpaw asked.

"I would think so," Sandpaw concluded, looking around.

Sandpaw and Willowpaw were talking to each other when Yellowpaw mewed to Fuzzypaw, "I think Sandpaw likes you..."

"As if! We're just friends!" Fuzzypaw retorted, blushing slightly.

"Yeah right, he's looking at you so intently you know..." Yellowpaw grinned.

Fuzzypaw gave Yellowpaw an annoyed cuff on her ear. "Ha!" Yellowpaw jeered.

Then, AirClan finally arrived and the Gathering began. The leaders stood at their respective places.

Clawstar spoke first. "LightClan is striving. Prey is plenty. We have 3 new warriors, Whitefall, Hawkflight and Spottedfeather. And 3 new apprentices, Wildpaw, Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw. Unfortunately, Wildpaw is not with us tonight." Cats from all Clans clapped, but wondered why Wildpaw wasn't here.

Crowstar of DarkClan spoke next. He was a black tom, his name suited him well. "DarkClan is doing well too. We have a new warrior, Ravenclaw, and a new apprentice, Yellowpaw." Fewer cats clapped. Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw clapped loudly when Yellowpaw's name was mentioned.

Riverstar of MistClan spoke third. She was a beautiful silver she-cat. "MistClan is well too. We have a new warrior, Oceancatch." Some cats clapped.

Lastly, Featherstar of AirClan spoke. "We're fine, thank you very much. We have a new apprentice, Skypaw, but he's not here today." Few cats clapped too.

"The Gathering is over. Return to your clans." Clawstar yowled.

"Bye Fuzzypaw, bye Sandpaw, bye Willowpaw," Yellowpaw called.

"Bye Fuzzypaw, bye Sandpaw, bye Yellowpaw," Willowpaw called.

"Bye Yellowpaw, Willowpaw,"Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw said together.

"How was the Gathering?" Wildpaw asked expectantly.

"It was awesome... and we met Willowpaw and Yellowpaw!" Fuzzypaw exclaimed.

"And we saw the other Clan Leaders! Like Crowstar, Riverstar and Featherstar!" Sandpaw squealed like a kit.

"How exciting... I wish I didn't get into trouble..." Widpaw murmured.

"We wish the same thing, Wildpaw," Fuzzypaw said.

"Don't worry! All three of us will go for the next one!" Sandpaw proclaimed before yawning hugely.

"Yeah, but let's sleep first." Fuzzypaw mewed tiredly as the trio went into their nests.

Fuzzypaw was in the Forest again. The grey tom was once again here with a message.

"Storm approaches with Blood in his hands. The fuzzy flaming hope must rise against it. She must fight wildly using sand, and the clans can rest in peace!"

"Please! Tell me what you're talking about!" Fuzzypaw wailed, but of course, the starry cat left.

What did that cat mean? Fuzzypaw was utterly confused. Was this a cat from StarClan?

Was this what the elders talked about? A sign? Was she... special?

My longest chappy yet! :0

Hooray! Dun 4get, comment! .


	10. Chapter 9

This chappy is dedicated to all my fans:P I love you all!

You're all awesome!

Once again, I dun own Warriors. So dun sue me.

So we gleefully approach...

Chapter 9:

Fuzzypaw awoke. It was still early. She felt her shoulders sagging.

She shook herself and wondered to herself, thinking about the grey tom.

"Storm approaches with Blood in his hands. The fuzzy flaming hope must rise against

it. She must fight wildly using sand, and the clans can rest in peace!" The tom had said.

But what did it all mean? Was she the "fuzzy flaming hope"?

She sighed. Why couldn't the grey tom just tell her exactly what he meant?

Clawstar and Redstripe brought Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw border patrolling. The two apprentices saw Wildpaw fetching moss for elders annoyed. Poor Wildpaw, Fuzzypaw thought.

They walked to the DarkClan border. They could smell the distinguished smell.

Then, they heard a yowl.

"What are you doing so close to DarkClan territory, Clawstar?" a tabby she-cat appeared with a smaller light tabby she-cat. Yellowpaw! A large grey tom appeared dehind.

"Hello Ivytail. Loudwhisker. I wish to assure you that we have not crossed your border," Clawstar mewed gently.

"Ivytail, I think they're telling the truth. Let's just go," Yellowpaw said to Ivytail.

"Fine, but if you put one paw over this border, we'll make sure you never see that paw again!" she let out a low growl, and went deeper into DarkClan territory with Yellowpaw and Loudwhisker. Yellowpaw gave an apologetic look at Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw. They gave her a reassuring glance in return.

The DarkClan cats sinked into DarkClan territory and were soon out of sight.

"How thankful we didn't have to fight," Redstripe mewed relieved as she trotted with Clawstar back to LightClan battle move training ground, where Stealthfire and Bounceleaf were waiting with Icepaw and Mudpaw, ready to train.

"Hello Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw. Let's see you two up against Icepaw and Mudpaw," Bounceleaf ordered," And keep your claws sheathed. And go!"

Mudpaw was the largest so she went for Fuzzypaw with a front paw blow. But Fuzzypaw was quicker and evaded the move, and jumped on the larger cat, pinning her to the ground. Mudpaw tried to hurt Fuzzypaw by shaking her off, but the quicker leapt off before she rolled. Mudpaw growled in frustration.

Meanwhile, Icepaw shot a blow at Sandpaw and he fell limp. Icepaw moved towards him in horror, only to have him take the chance and strike back, sending Icepaw out of balance. "Ha! The Play Dead move! My personal favourite!" Sandpaw mewed mischievously.

They tussled for a while, until Stealthfire stopped them.

"Apprentices! Stop! Enough! Good job to all of you, now return to camp and rest," Stealthfire called to the cats.

"So which team won?" Icepaw asked.

"Both were well. But Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw are stronger. Work harder, Icepaw and Mudpaw." Clawstar said gently.

The cats headed back to camp and it was obvious Mudpaw was angry at the result. But angrier was Bounceleaf who wanted to have the strongest apprentice. He was acting like an apprentice confined to camp.

"Calm down, Bounceleaf, I'm sure Mudpaw will win next time..." Stealthfire tried to console him.

"I'll have to train Mudpaw even harder! How can she lose to a younger apprentice who's only been one for a few sunrises? The shame, Stealthfire!" Bounceleaf wailed like a kit.

"Great StarClan..." Stealthfire muttered.

Mudpaw left her mentor to find Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw talking to Wildpaw about their success. As she approached, Wildpaw teased," Lost to kits, what a sad life."

"Huh! I'll win for sure next time, kits! You were just lucky! Just you wait and see!" Mudpaw growled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Sandpaw retorted, munching on a mouse.

Mudpaw flicked her tail impetuously and went to Icepaw's side. Icepaw had been talking to Whitefall and welcomed her sister to share a squirrel with her.

It was soon sundown and Wildpaw, Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw headed to the apprentice den. But waiting for Wildpaw was her mentor, Brambleflower.

"Wildpaw, I've discussed with Clawstar and we've decided to end your confinement. Apparently you've been well-behaved and we wouldn't want you to lose too many days of training, right?" Brambleflower mewed, a smile creeping up her face.

Wildpaw was smiling too. "Thanks Brambleflower!"

"Don't mention it. Just don't fight your denmates without your mentor's permission, okay?" Bramblefower warned.

"Fine." Wildpaw mewed.

As soon as Brambleflower left with Brownfur waiting for her a tail-length away, WIldpaw exclaimed, "Finally! Now I don't have to listen to Mouseshine and Dawnwing complain about StarClan knows what!"

"We're happy for you too, Wildpaw. I hope Brambleflower let's you train with us though," Fuzzypaw mewed happily.

"Yeah. Then we'd be together," Sandpaw said jubilantly.

"Oh, really? I thought the two of you practically loved being together." Wildpaw teased, and both Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw felt themselves blush slightly.

"Furball," Sandpaw muttered under his breath.

"What about you and Hawkflight? You're obviously smitten, like a kit to a queen!" Fuzzypaw retorted indignantly.

Now it was Wildpaw's turn to blush.

"Let's go and sleep guys, we've got training tomorrow," Sandpaw excused himself and got into his nest.

Wildpaw and Fuzzypaw looked at each other. "Typical tom." They said at the same time as they scurried to sleep too.

"Beware! Beware! Beware!" There was such noisy chanting, Fuzzypaw thought her head was going to explode.

Beware what?

That concludes my 9th chappy...

I'm back at school again (boo-hoo), so I may take longer to post my stories, BUT I'll try to update often, maybe like once in 1-2 weeks:D

Till then, my beloved readers and fans=D


	11. Chapter 10

Heylo my beloved fans... thanks for your reads!

My schoolwork can wait. It's time for...

Chapter 10: *gasp*

The glistening moon hung on the dark sky over the lush forest.

Four cats were sitting around a small pond, feeling disheartened.

"What should we do?" The dark grey she-cat mewed, her gentle blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Yes. We had thought that the issue had been resolved... but now..." The black tom mewed aggrieved.

"We can only hope that the chosen one can defeat that threat, Airstar, Darkstar," the orange tom said, his green eyes gleaming with doubt.

"And when will she realise? Haven't we sent her the sign yet, Lightstar?" a white she-cat growled, amber eyes bristling with annoyance.

"She is all but young, Miststar. I'll get Kinktail to tell her again." the orange tom replied.

"You'd better. If she can't stop the threat, then I'm afraid no one can..." the white cat muttered, flicking her tail impetuously.

Redstripe was giving out patrols during sunup. "Mossheart, lead a patrol towards the AirClan territory. Thornmist, Tinylight and Brownfur, go with him." The cats whose names were called immediately set off.

"Flowerheart, lead Whitefall, Hawkflight and Spottedfeather to the DarkClan territory." The cats left quickly too.

Redstripe, after giving out the patrols, went to hunt. A mouse! She lowered herself to a crouch and jumped. She gave the mouse a quick blow and it's suffering ended.

Unfortunately, hers had just begun.

A shape appeared in the shadows.

Redstripe felt something jump on her, pinning her down. But before she could see who had attacked her, the attacker slashed her eyes, fresh blood trickling onto her reddish-brown face. Redstripe couldn't see. For the first time in her life, she felt truly scared- this attacker had blinded her, he or she would be ready to kill her.

She lashed out, using her sense of smell to find the attacker. This was proving to be difficult- she heavily relied on her sight.

The attacker knew his victim was beaten. He wouldn't want to extend her suffering, right? A grin crawled up his face.

He clawed at Redstripe, causing yet more blood to flow from her pelt, leaving her weaker. And weaker.

She fell unconscious. The attacker sniffed her- she was dying soon. By the time LightClan found her, Clawstar had better be ready to appoint a new deputy.

He flicked his tail, turning away to leave, but noy before adding, "May StarClan be with you... or not." He slunk away into the woods.

Fuzzypaw and Sandpaw had just taken prey from the fresh-food pile and were preparing to eat when they realised they hadn't seen Redstripe at all.

"Where's Redstripe?" Sandpaw asked as he and Fuzzypaw saw Clawstar. Then they saw a reddish-brown body. She wasn't Redstripe anymore. She had left them and joined the ranks of StarClan. The whole Clan was mourning.

Frostsnow had been out hunting nearby when she'd smelt fresh blood. But when she'd reached, Redstripe had already died of severe blood loss.

Mouseshine and Dawnwing came out to pray for Redstripe. "She was a good and kind deputy, I hope she finds peace in StarClan." Mouseshine mewed sadly.

Sandpaw and Fuzzypaw went to look at the former deputy. Her pelt was soaked- perpetually drenched- in blood. There were many claw marks on her fur, and the attacker had slashed her eyes. Redstripe died a painful death indeed.

There were frantic murmurs of badgers, foxes or even dogs that have attacked Redstripe. But Clawstar silenced them off.

"Rockpath believes it was a cat. The claw marks were too neat to be of another animal. Right, Rockpath?" Clawstar asked, and the stony she-cat nodded gently.

"Redstripe... she had served the clan well... who'd kill her? I'll ask the other Clans if they have any knowledge of warriors killing cats. Hopefully, it was a rogue and we can certainly deal with thet cat. But LightClan, we will remain strong." Clawstar mewed.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of LightClan shall be Thornmist. She shall also be the new mentor to Sandpaw." Clawstar called to his Clan.

There was a slight cheer of "Thornmist! Thornmist!" but it ended quickly.

Thornmist looked awkward and looked down. She touched noses with Clawstar and Sandpaw and Clawstar and her went into Clawstar's den.

Wildpaw appeared between Fuzzypaw ad Sandpaw. "Hi guys, hope you guys aren't too sad about Redstripe's death..."

But they all looked down on the sandy ground. A death of a warrior, be it even of an old deputy was saddening.

But life had to go on. That was life.

A distance away from all the Clans, were shadows slinking in the trees, whispering fervently about the successful kill.

"You did well, Blood," a low voice boomed.

"Thank you leader," the cat replied.

"You shall be my deputy, for showing your loyalty to me."

"I'd be honoured..."

"Yes. You should."

"Leader!" a third voice mewed, "more cats have joined our Clan! We now have about ten cats."

"Very good, Drip. Go with Blood and get more rogues to join our clan," the low voice was indifferent, but carried a hint of joy.

The cat came oout of the shadows. He was a large grey tom with yellow eyes. His steps struck terror in many cats' spines. He had had enough of the warrior code. He had had enough of LightClan.

He had wanted to be the deputy. He'd been so sure he'd become one. But Clawstar had to choose Thornmist.

But no. This wasn't over yet. He wasn't just a plain LightClan warrior any longer.

He was going to be Rainstar, leader of TortureClan. And with his Clan, he will destroy all those pathetic warriors. And then he'd rule the forest.

Hi ppl! Guessed who Rainstar is yet? Refer to the LightClan chapter:D

Hehehe... Happy reading!

To read, comment, vote my stories and fan me is how I manage to survive school. Please with a cherry on top?

Till we meet again my fansX3

P.S. Anyone who has any idea what warrior name I can give Sandpaw is welcome to comment below... I might pick yours! *This is a hint that Fuzzypaw, Sandpaw, Wildpaw, Icepaw and Mudpaw will be getting their warrior names soon. Watch out!*


End file.
